Matriz
by lintu asakura
Summary: Tenía cinco años, el cuerpo frio de su madre en el suelo fue el momento más inesperado de su corta vida


**Importante.**

No tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes. Esto fue hecho sin fines de lucro.

**Summary**:

Tenía cinco años, el cuerpo frio de su madre en el suelo fue el momento más inesperado de su corta vida

**Disclaimer**: Nada es mío. Todo es de J.K. Rowling

**Setting: **Canon (¿?)

**Parejas:** Ninguno

**Rating: **K

**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje.

**Conteo de Palabras: **712

* * *

**Matriz**

Tenía cinco años, el cuerpo frio de su madre en el suelo fue el momento más inesperado de su corta vida, su madre no se levantaba ni con un grito, y su padre no estaba. La impotencia que sintió en ese momento fue la cosa que más le dolió, la culpa del cuerpo caído de su madre, la mujer más bella que conoció, y la que más lo traiciono, las promesas del para siempre habían quedado rotas, su corazón dejo de latir un segundo, mientras esperaba que su madre se levantara del suelo con la sonrisa de siempre y los regaños de todos los días, pero no sucedió.

Un elfo domestico apareció entre la perturbadora imagen el hijo acostado en el pecho de la madre muerta, el hijo durmiendo con un cadáver. El susto que se llevo la criatura lo dejo herido, inmediatamente al padre corrió a llamar.

El padre un hombre oscuro y taciturno camino insondable a la escena que tanto horror causo en la pequeña criatura, una mirada al interior de la habitación y la constatación de la mujer muerta en el piso y la del hijo durmiente entre carne ya fría, simplemente una escena más en su vida. Levanta al hijo y lo aleja del lugar en el cual yace la mujer que nunca pudo amar, la mujer que le quito su vida su juventud y su amor.

Cierra la habitación lentamente, el sonido amortiguado de la puerta hace de este un momento glorioso para el hombre que está muerto incluso más que el cadáver de su esposa.

El niño entre sus brazos, su sangre, gime entre sueños. Lo mira sin interés ese niño tiene su apellido la perduración del nombre, solo eso. El dormitorio del niño de ojos verdes esta a unos cuantos pasos. El cuarto iluminado, las paredes pintadas de amarillo, el infantil decorado, y los juguetes desperdigados, no causan ternura en el hombre; que sostiene entre sus brazos el tesoro más preciado de un padre, pero él no se considera un padre sino un hombre pobre derrotado mediocre, el tener un niño la disposición de una esposa que no amo, el niño una carga en su vida.

Observa el rostro infantil, los ojos verdes del niño se abren desorientados, _Papá_ un susurro delgado y tímido; los ojos más grandes de lo común, y un grito ensordecedor sale de la boca del infante, el hombre se asusta deja caer el cuerpo del niño al suelo, el pequeño cuerpo rebota en la alfombra, adolorido, el niño de cabellos negro llora desconsolado; su brazo se ha rato; el hombre solo mira ajeno a la imagen desgarradora de su hijo llorando con el alma rota.

_Theodore_ el murmullo del padre parece calmar un poco el alma triste del niño, un poco de amor, solo eso ruega entre lágrimas; el padre no reacciona, no puede está incapacitado, el llanto de su hijo no le impresiona, no mueve su mundo, para el niño en el suelo es un desconocido. Se da media vuelta y sale de la habitación dejando el horror y dolor de su hijo entre la oscuridad, entre soledad, deja un alma pura entre demonios infantiles.

La puerta se cierra, _Theodore_ ve la espalda de su padre alejarse, la única persona que le puede dar algo de amor, la sangre que corre por sus venas; las lagrimas en sus ojos aun más dolorosas, en su mente infantil sabe que el no es nadie, y que llorar es lo único que puede hacer, en su mente la espalda de su padre caminando entre oscuridad se repite constantemente las heridas de su cuerpo no son más que un recuerdo lejano.

Padre e hijo dos almas solas que se han dado la espalda a fuerza o por comodidad dos personas que están muertas, con el alma destrozada en sus cuerpos no queda nada, y la pregunta es ¿Por que caminan los muertos?

* * *

Notas del autor:

Espero por favor comentarios este fanfic, el comentario alegrar mi día y me dará mas ánimos para seguir escribiendo, acepto cualquier tipo de comentario excepto aquel que insulta y agrede.


End file.
